Q-Uturn
by ryhoyarbie
Summary: Q decides to see if the Voyager crew would survive in the Alpha Quadrant during the Dominion War after Janeway thinks they could.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4_

 **The Voyager**

The Voyager was in the middle of a fire fight with another ship that was a little smaller than the Intrepid class starship that was swept away from Federation space 3 years before.

Commander Chakotay, the ships first officer, was standing right beside Lieutenant junior grade Tom Paris, the Voyager's chief helm officer. Also on the bridge were Lieutenant Commander Tuvok at tactical, Ensign Harry Kim at Ops, Seven of Nine at the station in between Janeway and Chakotay's seats, Ensign Samantha Wildman at the science station, and of course Captain Janeway at her seat looking over at the display panel between her seat and Chakotay's.

The ship rocked again with another torpedo from the other ship hitting the Voyager. Some sparks flew openly like wild fire from the master display panel that showed the layout of the ship. A few crewmen avoided the sparks as they moved back. The ship was at red alert.

"Report!" Chakotay yelled out as he looked back at the Vulcan chief of security.

The Vulcan looked at the console. "Direct hit off our starboard bow. Shields down to forty-three percent."

Another blast hit the Voyager.

"Return fire!" Janeway ordered.

The Voyager shot a few torpedoes from it's side and hit the alien ship firing.

"Direct hit. Shields down to eighty-one percent," Kim said from his ops console.

Paris was getting flustered. He looked at Chakotay. "It's like trying to punch a hole in a brick wall with your fists."

Seven of Nine looked at something displaying at her console. "I believe I have discovered a weakness in the other ship."

"Well don't keep it all to yourself, Seven," Janeway wanted to get rid of this ship and get out of the area as fast as possible.

A continued blast hit the Voyager again.

"I believe if we set a direct course to the underside of the ship's hull, we can fire a series of shots from our phasers."

Wildman was looking over Seven's findings from the science station. "Confirmed. Their underside is the weakpoint." She smiled at the rest of the crew.

"Tom, make it happen," Chakotay said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Paris let his hands glide the buttons on the console.

The Voyager flew on the underside of the alien ship. A series of phaser fire hit the other ship as an explosion occurred on the underside. The alien ship stopped firing as it now had it's own problems to deal with and not the threat of the Voyager.

"Direct hit," Kim said. "The ship's shields are down."

"Tom get us out of here," Chakotay ordered.

"Aye sir," Paris nodded as he plotted a course to get away from the alien space craft. "Heading back on our original course at," Paris stopped in mid sentence as he read the speed in which they were going, "warp four."

Janeway got up from her chair and moved right next to her first officer. "I'd like to push it another notch or two incase we have more incoming Twantgen ships after us for violating their territory.

Chakotay nodded. "Agreed. Bridge to Torres."

"Go ahead, Commander," Torres's voice came through the channel.

"Can we push the ship to at least warp five?"

"Sorry, but the fire fight caused some problems with the warp core. This is the best possible speed I can give you at the moment. I can have warp five for you within the next hour," Torres continued.

"Understood. Chakotay out."

Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Damage report, Commander."

"Besides the damaged core, we also have damage on decks four through six, and decks eight, nine, and ten," Tuvok reported. "Repair teams are responding to the damages. There are also no fatalities."

"Sickbay to bridge," the Doctor's voice channeled through the comm channel.

"Go ahead Doctor," Janeway responded.

"I've got multiple injuries here, at least ten crewmembers who need medical assistance. I could use some help down here."

Janeway nodded at Paris. "Tom, go down there and help the Doctor."

"Yes ma'am," Paris said as he got up and moved across the bridge to the turbolift.

Chakotay glanced at Kim and Seven. "Harry, Seven, go down below to assist with repairs. We can use all the manpower we can get."

Both people moved to the hallway beside the operations console that housed a turbolift.

Samantha Wildman spoke up from her area. "Commander, I do have some engineering abilities. Permission to go down to help out with repairs. You did say we need everyone to help out, right?"

Chakotay gave a mild smile. "Permission granted."

Wildman got up and headed towards a turbolift to help out with repairs.

Janeway looked at Chakotay and shook her head. Her short, wavy hair was in a mess. It had been a few months since she decided to get away from the bun/ponytail hairstyle and go with a shorter hair style.

Janeway sighed as she lifted up her hands in disgust. "All they had to do is just hail us and say we were in their territory. But did the Twantgens even do that? No!" Janeway paused a beat. "If they did that then at least we would have known and gotten out of their territory and found another away."

Chakotay couldn't help but admire the difficulty of the situation his captain was facing. After all, the ship and crew have faced so many obstacles in the last three years. Three weeks ago they had the Hirogen come onboard, take over the ship, and use some of the crew as part of their experiment using the holodecks as part of their hunt. Luckily Captain Janeway struck a deal with them and they agreed to leave the Voyager. Still, there wasn't much breathing room from the Hirogen incident to what the crew were facing currently. If they were to face the Twantgens again, Chakotay wasn't sure if the Voyager could make it in another fire fight especially if multiple ships attacked them the next time around. But that was a thought for another day.

"Captain, logically since they fired on us after we hailed them they weren't going to give us the option of moving out of their territory. Most adversarial species are like that and don't give you a moment to get away from them," Tuvok pointed out as a matter of fact.

"Thank you, Tuvok," Janeway sarcastically said. "Your words of wisdom have been the highlight of this day so far."

"Engrossing my statement with sarcasm aside, what I said still makes sense," the Vulcan came back.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow at the chief of security. The battle of the wits between these two could be a slight interesting diversion from the recent attack, but Janeway decided to not press on.

Janeway looked around the bridge as it was a wreck again. "First we encounter the Kazon and Vidiians, then we encountered the Voth, then the Borg. Thank god for Kes getting us out of Borg space we made that ten year jump ahead." Janeway sighed. "Then we ran into the Hirogen and now this. Hasn't been good for us this last month. I bet we were to fair better if we were back home."

Chakotay blinked as he continued to look on his beaten down captain. Perhaps once repairs were over he could suggest to her in taking a few days off and away from the daily duties of being a starship captain. Heck, everyone on the ship should take a few days off because of what they've experienced the last month. Where's Risa when you really need that planet anyway or at least a version like Risa?

Janeway turned and started to head to her ready room. "You have the bridge, Chakotay."

She entered her ready room. There were times she felt most at peace in here with no one around. Here she can just think and lets things come and go from her mind. Her thoughts could help her reflect on what has happened throughout the day or week. Her ready room could be a sanctuary of coming up with a solution she hadn't thought of. Or this place could be a room for her to get away from it all.

Janeway walked towards her couch, laid down, and closed her eyes. She breathed heavily as she let her body relax amongst the piece of furniture. If coffee was one of her most trusted companions, the couch would be considered another one.

A bright flash appeared in the room suddenly without any warning.

"Oh dear, it looks like I came at a bad time didn't I?"

Janeway's eyes opened as she looked at what just made that flashing noise and who was talking.

"Q!"

"Nice to see you too, Kathy!" The one and only irrepressible Q stated.

Q had been the one that put humanity on trial many years ago starting with Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise D, a trial Q told Picard that is still ongoing. However, despite the fact he would have loved to go onto Picard's new Enterprise, the big 'E', and mess around with the crew again, he knew during this time they were fighting in the Dominion war or at least participating in it in a small capacity and it wouldn't really suit him to bother them seeing how exhausted Starfleet looked currently.

Janeway shook her head as this wasn't how she wanted to continue her day. She got up and met Q face to face. "What do you want, Q? Where's the female Q and your baby at?"

Q smiled at Janeway. She had helped him and the other Q out with the little civil war the Continuum was having, all because some of the Q did not want to embrace change that rogue Q calling himself Quinn wanted several years prior who then died after becoming mortal. And of course some of the Q weren't keen in having a new Q in the form of a baby being born either. Two Q tried that out as they wanted to become parents and get away from being part of the Continuum. They succeeded in having a girl named Amanda Rogers who was later persuaded to come into the Continuum before becoming a problem and danger to the rest of the galaxy. Q, of course, had Rogers brought into the fold and was happy she had succeeded nicely in the Continuum. Her parents however were made an example to those who should never defy the Q.

"I'm happy to report the other Q is currently in the Continuum with junior at the moment and doing quite nicely I must say."

Janeway looked at him, studied him. "So why are you here right now?"

"To your own personal delight, Madam Captain, I'm here to help you out, to let you see things a little more clearly."

Janeway's expression was confused as a Klingon trying to understand economic policies. To what end was Q doing here and why. "I beg your pardon?"

A growing smile krept upon the being's face.

"You my dear Madam Captain seem like you're lost right now," Q explained but then back tracked his words. "Er um, no pun intended." He continued. "With the hallowing events over the last five months from facing that species that was at war with the Borg, to your little spit fire cheerleading Ocampan gaining abilities and powers to allow you all to move across Borg space, to trying to humanize a former Borg drone, to…." Q stopped his conversation.

He looked around puzzled. He snapped his fingers and an old twentieth century tape recorder appeared in his right hand. "Note to self, begin backtracking humanity's first contact with the Borg. There seems to be a discrepancy I'm not aware of yet, especially with humans being assimilated at an earlier point in time." The tape recorder disappeared.

Q turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "As I was stating, to trying to get that Borg woman back on her Human feet, to even having first contact established with Starfleet, and having your ship turned upside down with that nomadic predator looking species. And you say you have it rough out here?" Q couldn't help but glee in the irony of what she doesn't know. "You my dear Captain Janeway have no idea what your fellow Federation cohorts are facing right now."

Janeway looked sternly at the being. "As I understand it, the Federation is currently at war with a species from the Gamma Quadrant, the Dominion. I was at a briefing about them sometime after first contact was made. Frankly, I wasn't impressed by them."

Q could only give a 'humph' at Janeway's dry remark. She had no idea how good she had it here compared to the rest of Starfleet.

"And you think if you were back in the Alpha Quadrant right now, things would be better?" Q mused the thought to her.

"Why, yes, yes it would be," Janeway replied.

Q gazed at her. His left eyebrow raised up. "I was hoping you would say that." He moved away some but then turned back to face her. "Let's see how you would fare off if you were back home right now. You might not like the results of your wish."

"Q!" Janeway started. However, Q merely snapped his fingers and he along with Voyager disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4_

 **The Voyager**

In a flash, the Voyager appeared in space, but the question is where. Janeway looked on through the windows in her ready room and looked at the stars. The next thing she glanced at was her uniform. It was different. It was what Starfleet was currently wearing. The black dawned from the chest all the way down while there was gray around the shoulders. The department color was a shirt she was wearing inside the jacket. Janeway felt her collar and felt four round circular pips. Her rank was still captain.

"Chakotay to Janeway, you're needed on the bridge."

Janeway quickly moved and entered the bridge from her ready room. She looked around and saw that Paris and Kim had returned and were now in their respective stations. Paris was now a full lieutenant. Harry was lieutenant junior grade. Chakotay and some of the Maquis people had regular rank pips on their collars now, and Chakotay was supporting three full round pips instead of the Maquis rank insignia.

Janeway turned to Neelix who was also on the bridge sitting in the vacant seat beside hers. Neelix was wearing a blue uniform with the rank of lieutenant junior grade.

"Captain, what's going on here?" The Talaxian said. "One minute I was in the mess hall helping out with some of the injured and the next minute I'm here on the bridge wearing a Starfleet uniform."

Harry had a smile on his face. "Our readings indicate we're back in the Alpha Quadrant. We're home!" The youthful happy expression on his face was all everyone needed to see.

"My god, we are home," Paris silently said to himself.

Janeway hesitated at first to say anything. She tried to find the words to say to her crew. "This is part of Qs doing."

"Q?" Chakotay wasn't keen on the idea of the being visiting Voyager again.

Janeway knew the best way to answer her senior staff's questions….

 **Briefing Room**

All of the senior staff were sitting down in the briefing room. On Janeway's right side were Neelix, Harry, Seven of Nine, and Paris. On the other side consisted of Chakotay, the Doctor, Tuvok, and Torres.

Janeway looked at Torres's new rank pips. She was now a full lieutenant. The Doctor on the other hand still didn't have any rank pips. She wondered what the status was Starfleet considered the Doctor. Obviously he's still the chief medical officer, so at least Starfleet gave her some leeway on that. Torres and the Doctor were also wearing the current Starfleet uniform.

"Q visited me in my ready room after I told Commander Chakotay I was going there."

"So what does Q want with us?" Tuvok asked. "And more importantly, why are we back in the Alpha Quadrant?"

Janeway looked at the friend she had known for all these years. She said at the beginning when they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant that he was her compass. Now, even though they were in the Alpha Quadrant, she might need him again during this little game of Q's. "I told him that being stranded in the Delta Quadrant was a little too rough for us with all the dangers we were facing." Janeway paused and began speaking again. "I told him being here in the Alpha Quadrant wouldn't be that bad compared to the problems we had faced in the past. Q decided to test my theory and brought us back here."

"But why here?" Neelix wondered. "What's going on here that Q wanted to test us out?"

"The war with the Dominion," Seven stated. "The Borg encountered a Jem'Hadar scout ship in grid three-two-nine on the border of the Gamma and Delta Quadrant approximately one hundred and three years ago. A Borg probe was sent to map out and collect as much information as possible about that area of space since the Borg did not know anything about it."

"So what happened?" Neelix asked.

Seven continued. "The Borg probe tried to assimilate the Jem'Hadar ship, but the Jem'Hadar made a suicide run and destroyed themselves along with the probe. At the time, the Borg did not think going into another quadrant would be a logical choice since most of the Delta Quadrant hadn't been assimilated yet." Seven paused briefly. "The Borg have not sent anymore vessels since then to study the Dominion but were aware of them again when the Borg assimilated a third of Starfleet officers from the Enterprise E while trying to stop humanity's first contact with the Vulcans."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait, the Borg were at Earth in the year 2063?" This was a great interest to him. "But how?"

Before the conversation slid to another topic, Janeway got the meeting back to where it should be. "So Q thinks we're not going to last long in this war the Federation and Klingons are in against the Cardassians and the Dominion?"

Chakotay got up from his chair and moved to the display monitor to the side and tapped it. "According to the database, it looks like the Voyager was brought back to the Alpha Quadrant a month ago, just right after we encountered the Krenim." Chakotay tapped another button on the monitor. "It looks like we found a rip in space, a hole if you will, that led us directly to the Alpha Quadrant. Of course that rip in space closed after we went through it."

The rest of the staff continued to listen to Chakotay and the history of what has been happening the last few months after the Voyager came back.

"So I'm guessing the Maquis were all pardoned and we were then set out to pasture back in space?" Paris guessed.

Chakotay tapped a few more buttons on the display screen. "According to the history logs, the Maquis were pardoned on account that we had been working together with pretty much no incident after the Captain here spoke with Starfleet command." Chakotay continued speaking about what had been happening after pushing some more display buttons. "According to the information here, some Starfleet wanted to study Voyager and some of the improvements we had made including the astrometrics lab, but other brass said that we were needed in the war effort. So we were all kept together despite the fact."

The Doctor brought up a pad he had on the table. "From the information here, science teams wanted to study my mobile emitter and Starfleet wanted to assign you a regular Starfleet physician, but were told no by you Captain and Starfleet agreed at the time since there was a war currently going on." The Doctor touched the padd some more. "Some even wanted to study Seven, but were overruled by Starfleet after hearing your concerns on the matter."

"It seems like all the problems we thought we could face once we came back were wrapped up very easily," Torres stated.

"Yes, a little too convenient I might add," Tuvok approached the information as a little too logical for his tastes. Under the right circumstances, the outcomes of everyone might have been different. But then again, they were in Q's corner and his actions seemed to dictate that everyone should play along in his game so the Voyager crew should not be broken up at this time.

"What about me?" Neelix wondered. "What's my role on this ship now? After all, I'm wearing a Starfleet uniform."

The Doctor tapped another button. "Mr. Neelix, according to the records, since you served as moral officer and helped the crew in times of crises as well as an ambassador, Starfleet and Captain Janeway felt it would be only appropriate that you should continue in that capacity as not only a Starfleet officer, but as a full time counselor since you were unofficially the counselor of sorts for Voyager."

Neelix couldn't help but be grateful of his status and outcome. He'd always been trying to get on Tuvok's security team for years but ended up helping the crew by talking with them about some of their problems they shared with him. It was only fitting because of that nature that he was recognized in that talent hence why he was now wearing a blue uniform and now the ship's counselor as well as an ambassador.

"So what's our status?" Harry asked.

Chakotay began speaking again. "According to our mission, we are enroute to Deep Space Nine where we'll pick up a some supplies for a convoy we're supposed to deliver to the fifth fleet along the Raval system near Cardassian and Dominion held space. We should arrive there in a few hours."

Janeway nodded. "I don't like this anymore than any of you, but despite the fact we're back home and would to see our families, now is not the time." Janeway bit her lower lip briefly. "We must continue to play whatever kind of challenge Q has thrown to us to the best of our abilities. Dismissed."

The crew had exited from the conference room but Chakotay held back. He turned to her. "Kathryn, I don't like this at all. Who knows how this all could turn out." In private conversations, Chakotay would call his captain by her first name from time to time.

Janeway nodded. "Agreed. I don't like this anymore than you Chakotay, but we have to go along with whatever game Q wants us to play, much to our dismay." Janeway paused but gave a smile to her first officer and trusted friend. "Just keep your eyes open and be alert at all times. Who knows what will happen."

Chakotay nodded back. "Aye Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4_

 **The Voyager**

Looking at the display monitor, Joseph Carey, assistant chief engineer, was looking at his wife. Despite the fact this was not his reality, he had to speak with her again, to see how she was, to see how his kids-their kids were going. Most of all, he missed her lovely beautiful face that had had not seen in almost four years from being stranded.

"Joe! What a pleasant surprise dear," Carey's wife, Amanda was always grateful to talk to her husband.

"I hope I did not wake you," Carey's voice was calm and quaint.

Amanda Carey smiled at the man who's always been there for her. "No ofcourse not. It's two-fifty in the afternoon. How are things with you?"

"I'm fine," Carey lied to her. Deep down inside he was feeling guilty for not being there with her. He wished this were his reality. He would have just thrown away his career just to get back to her and the boys. "I just wanted to look at your lovely face. It's been a while."

Amanda's left eyebrow cursed up. "You just called me yesterday dear."

"Oh year, right, I remember," another lie from him, well it was the truth for him since he just got here in this reality. "I just wanted to talk to you again. How are the boys?"

Amanda nodded. "They should be getting home from school in the next thirty minutes or so. It's kind of hard to discipline them when you're not around. I haven't been the best as far as discipline is concerned." She started laughing at that thought which made Joseph laugh.

"I'm sure you're doing fine with them," Carey stated. "As soon as this bloody mess of a war is over I'm coming home to see you all permanently."

Amanda frowned on that thought. "But what about your career in Starfleet? I'm sure you'll become chief engineer soon with so many losses from the war."

"Well it's only been a month since we got back, and I honestly can't stand to not be with you and the kids for another minute," Joseph stated his case to his wife. It was true he couldn't stand another minute without being with them. He missed them dearly. "But let me worry about that once the war is over." There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "Tell the boys to contact me within the next hour. I want to tell them I love them."

That made Amanda smile. Joseph was probably one of the if not the most honest and sincerest men she had ever encountered. "Will do. I love you."

"I love you too dear," Joseph said before terminating the transmission. A few tears ran down his eyes as he tried to collect himself. The emotional turmoil was more difficult than what he thought it would be.

 **Main Engineering**

Chell was slumped over a console. Right next to him was Kenneth Dalby was looking over something on a data pad. A few feet away were Mariah Henley and Gerron.

"Can you believe it!" Chell was more than enthusiastic than the other three. "We're all ensigns." Chell punched a few buttons on the console he was next to. "It says here all the Starfleet and Maquis people who were a crewman with no rank were given the rank of ensign." Chell looked up at his three friends. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm actually liking this reality so far."

The four friends were dubbed 'the learning curve group' for the infamous boot camp Tuvok had them do three years earlier. They were the most resilient out of the Maquis and couldn't come to terms working under Starfleet conditions. But after working with Tuvok and seeing him bend his rules in rescuing Gerron, they decided to try to work better at fitting in with the rest of the crew. And it worked. They were some of the best capable people on the crew who worked even harder than some of the more experienced officers on the ship.

Dalby couldn't help but smile at Chell's enthusiasm. "It actually feels pretty good, doesn't it?" He looked to see the reactions of Mariah and Gerron. Both of them smiled.

"Who would have thought us as actual Starfleet officers at all," Henley stated.

"Remember Commander Tuvok's bootcamp he put us through? I didn't think we'd survive that, but here we are."

Dalby nodded his head. "Yea, and it actually feels great." He looked at his pad. "The core is at maximum power Lieutenant."

Just then Torres walked over to the four after looking over something.

"Who would have thought being thrown on the other side of the galaxy would be a chance to change things around for us? Certainly I didn't think so at the time."

B'Elanna smiled. She couldn't help admire their new found sense of pride. "I didn't think I certainly would have made it on a Federation starship much less being the chief engineer." She looked at the four of them. "But I think we've done pretty well for ourselves so far."

"I have to concur."

Everyone looked at Vorik who was walking towards them holding a tricorder. "If it weren't being swept to the other side of the galaxy, I wouldn't have met or known any of you. I for one am better off knowing you all."

"Why thank you Vorik," Henley was speechless at the Vulcan engineer. She happened to smile at the man.

"Mariah, I could use your assistance doing that diagnostic Lieutenant Torres wants to be done," Vorik stated.

"It'll be my pleasure," Mariah's smile was still gazing Vorik.

The both of them walked off to get the diagnostic done.

"Is it my imagination or does Henley have a thing for Vorik?" Dalby couldn't help but joke upon realizing she might just have a thing for the resident Vulcan engineer.

"Well if everyone will excuse me, I have a shift on the bridge," Gerron said. He nodded to Torres and walked out of the engine room.

 **Bridge**

Everyone was at their stations. It had been a few hours since the conference conducted by Janeway as to explain what was happening with everyone.

A beeping sound came from the helm console. "We're approaching Deep Space Nine," Paris said as his hands moved across his console.

Janeway and Chakotay got up from their seats along with Neelix. "On screen," Janeway nodded to Kim.

On the view screen, the station known as Deep Space Nine appeared.

"Wow," the only reaction but most definite reaction Paris said.

"Wow indeed," Tuvok echoed what Paris's statement.

Neelix had a bewildered look to him. "What a weird looking station."

This was the first time the Talaxin looked at the space station. The complexity of the station, the shape, the form, and appearance were something he had not seen before. To Neelix, it looked as if the station had three arms on top and three legs at the body like some sort of weird looking animal.

Janeway looked on at the station and smiled. "Deep Space Nine. Originally designated Terok Nor when the Cardassians had it. Designed by Cardassian architects, built by Bajoran slave labor."

"Just last year the Cardassians and Dominion reclaimed it and sent the Federation off the station. They designated the station by it's original name until the Federation and Klingons overtook the station about three months ago," Chakotay was catching everyone up to speed with that had happened with the station.

"Look at all the ships docked and surrounding the station," Neelix made an observation.

"Federation and Klingon ships, Mr. Neelix," Janeway explained to him.

"Hey Harry," Tom looked at his friend with keen interest. "I wonder if that Ferengi bartender is still on the station. You know, the one you tried to sell you those crystals before I stepped in and rescued you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Crystals?" Chakotay said as he looked at Tom. He was curious about this story.

Tuvok turned his attention to his console. "Captain, news reports are coming out." He then gazed his attention to her. "The Romulans have announced they're joining the war effort on the side with the Federation and Klingon alliance." Tuvok continued to read information that was coming from his security console. "It says the Romulans are joining because of the death of a Romulan senator named Vreenak. Romulan security believes the Dominion were going to attack the Romulans who before had signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion last year and that Senator Vreenak had evidence in the form of a data rod. The Romulans beliebe Vreenak was going to go back to Romulas and expose the Dominion, but the Dominion had him assassinated."

"Well I'll be damned," Janeway couldn't believe the news that Tuvok just read.

"Can you believe it," Harry was getting excited. "This might actually be the first time the Federation, Klingons, and Romulans have come together."

"Besides forming that planet on Nimbus Three," Paris joked of the ill fated debacle known as 'the planet of galactic peace'. All three sides had deserted that planet sometime before the turn of the century citing it was a failed experiment.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Harry's console. "We're being hailed."

Janeway nodded at the newly promoted lieutenant junior grade chief operations officer. "On screen Harry."

The view screen switched over from the space station to a bald headed man with a goatee, African decent. "I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko. Welcome to DS9."

Janeway recalled Sisko right before she left for the Badlands. She remembered at the time Sisko was just a full commander, and that he had hair with no goatee. She briefly talked to him about her mission in his office. Both Sisko and her noted ships since the year before had been disappearing, but no one knew as to why they were disappearing and then being brought back as the datalogs were wiped out noting of no evidence.

'It's good to see you again, Captain," Janeway replied. "The last time I saw you, you were just a commander, the Voyager then became lost, and there wasn't a war going on at the time."

Sisko chuckled at what Janeway said.

"We're here to pick up a convoy and deliver it to the fifth fleet in the next few days," Janeway explained. "But in the mean time, my crew would like a little shore leave if you don't mind."

Sisko nodded. "Not at all. Feel free to roam around and visit the station." Sisko paused. "I'm curious about your experiences in the Delta Quadrant. If you have time, I wouldn't mind hearing about it. I'm sure you have an interesting tale or two to tell."

"I think that can be arranged," Janeway showed a smirk to the station's commander.

"Very well, you can dock at lower pylon one," Sisko instructed. "Sisko out."


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4 while this is the 6_ _th_ _season of DS9_

 **Deep Space Nine**

The Voyager had docked at lower pylon one just as Sisko requested them to do.

The outer hall lock circular door opened as the Voyager crew were walking from the Voyager and onto the station. The inner hall lock circular door finally opened as the crew approached the device.

Paris looked around disappointed. "There's no one to greet us. No welcome back home?"

Tuvok, standing right next to the pilot, glanced at him with an raised eyebrow. "Really Mr. Paris?"

"Oh come on, Tuvok," Paris smirked at the Vulcan chief of security. "I was expecting a room full of people here to celebrate our arrival."

"Just because we were stuck in the Delta Quadrant for almost four years doesn't make us celebrities," Tuvok had to remind Paris despite the fact they were in the middle of nowhere on the other side of the galaxy doesn't mean they're going to be praised everywhere they go.

"Not to mention with this war going on there's already all sorts of so called 'celebrities'", Janeway added to the point Tuvok made. "Alright everyone, enjoy yourselves."

Chakotay spoke up. "Remember, we're not scheduled to leave DS9 until tomorrow at zero-seven hundred hours, so you should have some time to explore the station and relax."

The doors opened from lower pylon one bay to the interiors of the corridors of the station as the crew walked.

 **Promenade**

The Voyager crew finally made it to the promenade that was filled with all sorts of shops, people selling things, and restaurants. It had been years since anyone had set foot on something that was run by Starfleet. The crew were just happy to see other Starfleet officers besides themselves as well as other Alpha Quadrant races.

Various Klingons were walking, along with Bajorans, Bolians, a few Pakleds, Ferengi, some Andorians, and some Tellarites.

"Wow," Neelix looked around as he and Tuvok were walking and splitting up from the rest of the crew. "Look at all of these different aliens Mr. Vulcan."

Despite the fact that Vulcans have suppressed their emotions, Tuvok was actually glad to see all of these aliens he hasn't seen in years.

Neelix stopped and looked around. "Look at all the Klingons."

Meanwhile, Janeway and Chakotay had paired off and were walking through the promenade.

"Even though this is a reality created by Q, I can't help but feel pleased being here and seeing all of these different people and species we've grown accustomed to," Janeway looked around with a smile.

"I do have to agree seeing all of these people is a pleasant site," Chakotay's thoughts were the same as his captain's.

"Oh my god! Honey!"….

Janeway and Chakotay turned around and saw Samatha Wildman, Naomi, and Samantha's husband. Janeway remembered Samantha telling her his name which was Greskrendtregk.

Greskrendtregk was a Ktarian wearing a blue science uniform with a rank of lieutenant junior grade.

The two embraced a tight hug and kissed each other. Tears were coming down each other's faces.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again," Samantha said still hugging her husband.

"Neither did I," Greskrendtregk said. "I'm so glad you returned to me, honey."

After they hugged, she almost forgot to introduce Naomi to him. After all, he had never seen his daughter before.

"And this here is your daughter Naomi," Samantha introduced their child.

He bent down to see his daughter eye to eye. "Hello sweetie, I'm your father."

Naomi smiled at gave her father a hug. "Daddy," she said as sweetly as possible.

Janeway was getting teary eyed seeing a family unite. This was the first time all three of them had been together, so it was an emotional experience for the three as well as Janeway watching them.

She looked at Chakotay as they continued on. "Now that is one of the many reasons why I want us to return home so badly, to see families reunite and come together."

"Seeing the Wildman's together again is a very touching moment," Chakotay added.

They walked into one of the turbolifts and got in it.

"Ops," Janeway said as the doors closed.

As for Naomi Wildman, she looked up as her parents continued to talk. She looked around the promenade looking at all the different sites that surrounded her. She had never seen a station like this or any station for that matter. So many people, so many different places.

She decided to start walking as her curiosity got the best of her, walking away from her parents. As she was walking, she got a glimpse of a Bajoran woman trying to sell some jewelry to some people. Naomi continued walking as she continued to stare at the Bajoran woman. Without warning Naomi walked into another person. She looked up at the man, scared at him, his features, his odd looking smooth face. Her eyes widened showing that she was frightened.

"Hello Miss…", the man said.

"Naomi!" Samantha said as she quickly walked over to her daughter after realizing she had wondered off.

Samantha grabbed her daughter and picked her up. "I'm so sorry if she bumped into you Mr….?" Her voice trailed off as Samantha did not know who the man was. He was wearing a Bajoran uniform with a Bajoran combadge but with no rank. His face was smooth and his hair was slicked back.

"Odo," Greskrendtregk said joining his family.

Odo nodded. "Lieutenant."

Greskrendtregk spoke again. "Samantha, Naomi, this is Constable Odo, DS9's chief of security. Constable, this is my wife Samantha and my daughter Naomi. They're from Voyager."

"Ah, the long lost ship that got sent to the other side of the galaxy in the Delta Quadrant," Odo acknowledged the famed story of the Voyager. "Well I'm sure you have heard this numerous times but welcome home."

Samantha smiled. "Thank you Mr. Odo."

"Enjoy your stay on the station," Odo stated. "Good bye Naomi." Odo gave a faint smile at the little girl who continued to stare at the man. Odo walked away.

"Amazing," Greskrendtregk looked on at the Constable. "In all my years I have never seen him smile at anyone, not even when he busts Quark at one of his schemes." He then turned to his daughter. "Good job sweetie."

Naomi smiled back at her father.

 **Meanwhile on the station…**

The Doctor and Seven of Nine were making their way around the promenade when Seven decided to walk into Quark's Bar.

The Doctor shook his head. "This is a bad idea, Seven. Why are we going in here anyway?"

Seven looked at her friend. "You have instructed me for months to build up my social skills. I feel going to a bar could help."

The Doctor was hesitant to even suggest this would be a good idea. "While I'm glad you're taken to my advice about building up your social skills, couldn't we find some place else?"

"No," Seven simply stated.

Seven of Nine and the Doctor walked into the bar. The place was busy with all sorts of people from Starfleet and Bajoran people to Klingons to other aliens that were drinking, eating, and playing Dabo.

Quark was behind his bar serving some drinks when he spotted Seven of Nine. He looked at her in awe. "What do we have here."

As Seven and the Doctor made their way into the bar Broik, one of the Ferengi waiters, was about to serve them before Quark came over and pushed Broik out of the way. Broik landed at a nearby table and fell down.

The Doctor looked at Broik and then back to Quark. "I hope you don't treat your customers like you do your bar staff."

Quark shook his head. "Who him? Nah…. He'll be okay." He turned his attention to Seven. "My name is Quark and this is my bar. I might say you look like a very interesting person, not to mention a very attractive one miss….?"

Seven stared at the Ferengi bartender. She wasn't accustomed to the behavior of the Ferengi despite the fact they have been assimilated in the past by the Borg.

"My name is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01, but you can call me Seven."

Quark's attention was curious. Who is this woman. "Interesting name you have there and that thing above your eye. I swore you look Human, but maybe you're something else?"

"I am Human," Seven continued. "I was assimilated at a young age by the Borg in the Delta Quadrant. The mechanical device above my eye is my ocular implant. It helps me see as well as give me acute visual, better than normal people."

Quark's eyes widened. "You were a Borg?" Quark smiled at the thought of what he was thinking about. "The Federation was almost beaten by them last year. Luckily they won, otherwise I don't know how I would have survived without making profit if they decided to come over here and try to assimilate everyone." A thoughtful expression appeared on Quark's face. "I doubt they care for latinum."

"Indeed," The Doctor rolled his eyes at Quark.

Quark looked at the man, studied him. "I think I saw you last year here on the station."

"Me?" The Doctor questioned. "I don't see how considering I was in the Delta Quadrant last year."

 _The Delta Quadrant!_ Quark thought to himself. He could use the information from this guy and Seven of Nine and make a nice profit.

"Um….yeah," Quark's mind was still on trying to make a profit from any information he could get from these people from being in the other side of the galaxy. Quark looked over at one of the Dabo girls. "Leeta! Come here!"

A Bajoran woman came over from one of the games. "It's not time for my break Quark. What do you want?" She turned to the Doctor. "Lewis?"

"I thought you knew this man," Quark gazed at her and the Doctor.

The Doctor's interest was peeked. "I'm not Lewis Zimmerman. I'm the holographic doctor, the Voyager's chief medical officer. Lewis Zimmerman was the person who created me."

Quark's eyes widened even more. _A hologram who was able to move about freely. These people keep on getting better and better._

"Oh yea, that's right," Leeta said. 'Well anyway I met Doctor Zimmerman last year when he came aboard the station. He wanted to make a long term medical hologram and wanted to model it after the chief medical officer here, Doctor Julian Bashir, but there were some problems that arose." She nodded at Quark and then looked back at the Doctor and Seven. "Well I best get back to work. Nice meeting you."

The Doctor smirked. "Hmm, quite a lovely woman."

Seven of Nine decided to have a seat at the bar right next to an alien with small beady eyes, small mouth, and a rather large face. This was Morn. The Doctor joined her. Quark got back to the two at hand.

"So can I offer you something to drink or eat?"

"I require no nourishment at this time," Seven said matter of fact.

Quark looked at the Doctor. "I'm a hologram. I don't eat or drink," the Doctor explained. "Even if I did, I might have to go someplace else for the local cuisine."

 _That was an insult_ , Quark thought to himself. "So I was thinking…." Quark moved in closely to Seven and the Doctor. "I was thinking I could make a profit that I would share with you of course about some of the information that you have from the Delta Quadrant."

The Doctor shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Quark reacted and paused to reflect for a moment. "Okay, how about you tell me how you're able to walk around since you're a hologram?"

The Doctor pointed to a device on his left arm. "My mobile emitter that I got from the twenty-ninth century allows me to move about anyway I please."

Quark wanted to grab the device. He was thinking something from the twenty-ninth century could make him have as many moons as he could buy. Forget that one moon his cousin Gaila had. That was chump change compared to what he could buy. Maybe an entire system? The possibilities was endless.

"Okay, how about this, we can make a huge financial profit over your mobile emitter." Quark smiled as he trying to pitch his deal to them. "Imagine we could update any technology for any empire based on what that device from the twenty-ninth century contains."

"Absolutely not!" The Doctor stated in a sharp tone. "No one is going to get this device and use it for any kind of profit Mr. Quark."

Quark sighed. This wasn't going well. He thought of another idea in order to make profit. "What are those things you have that you can use? Nano…?" The name escaped Quark's mind at the moment.

"Nanoprobes," Seven answered. She had been quiet while she was hearing the Ferengi's pitch ideas.

"Nanoprobes, right!" Quark devilishly smiled. "We could use those nanoprobes to help people. Imagine the uses people could have if they get injured in this war. All those poor people from Starfleet, those honorable brave Klingon warriors, and now the Romulans." Quark paused for a moment. "Imagine if they needed to repair something like a broken bone or if an arm goes missing. We could make a market with these Borg nanoprobes and help millions of people."

Quark eyed Seven. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

"No," Seven bluntly stated.

Quark shook his head. "And why not? Let's not forget Rule of Acquisition number nine, opportunity plus instinct equals profit." He smiled at them. "And I think this could be a great opportunity for all three of us."

"Ferengi Rules of Acquisition," The Doctor drudgingly remarked and sighed. "Words to live by."

"Sorry," Seven was getting tired of hearing this man's money making schemes. "If nanoprobes got in the hands of someone who did not want to use them to help people but to use it for their own purpose to say create a perfect soldier that couldn't be taken down especially in this war, then the nanoprobes would be used as a weapon. That would be unacceptable."

"But….," Quark pleaded.

Seven looked at the Doctor. "Come Doctor. I think I did enough to work on my social skills today."

The two walked out of Quark's bar as Quark looked on upset, disappointed, and defeated he couldn't make a profit with at least one of the three ideas he came up with. He looked at Morn, disgusted. "What are you looking at?"

Morn just stared at him as Quark got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4 while this is the 6_ _th_ _season of DS9_

 **Deep Space Nine**

Other personal from the Voyager were exploring the station too. Tom Paris and Harry Kim were walking along the promenade.

"I can't believe we're back home Tom!" Harry was very enthusiastic as he kept on moving his head from on side to the other looking at the different sites on the station.

Paris couldn't help but be happy for his friend, but he did have to remind Harry of something very important. "Harry, technicially we're not home. This is just one of Q's little games we're in. We'll be back in our reality after we've played into Q's game and ego.

Harry shook his head. "You know you're really a dead star you know that?"

Paris gave a sly expression at his friend.

Both stopped and looked down among the various people since they were on the second level of the promenade. The vastness of the promenade reminded Paris of a mall. Then there were all of the different people walking around to and fro, making their way to where ever they were going to.

They both started to walk again through the second level. Paris looked at Kim. "You know, there's this…"

Suddenly without Paris even paying attention, he had managed to bump into another person.

Paris stopped in his tracks. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't…" He looked as the woman turned around to see him. "Oh my god, Jadzia?"

The Trill chief science officer, Jadzia Dax, had a warm and glowing expression on her as soon as she saw Paris. "Tom!"

The two of them exchanged a hug before letting go of each other.

Tom's mind, not to mention, heart, was racing a million light years per second. "I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm looking at you."

Dax gave a thoughtful expression to Paris. "I heard about the Voyager coming back last month. I checked the crew manifest and was relieved to see you were still alive."

Tom smirked. "Well, nothing could keep me down. You of all people should know that." Paris saw Jadzia still gazing into him, studying him, but smiling nevertheless. Paris decided to change the subject before hearing a sound. It was Harry clearing his throat but in actuality trying to get Paris to introduce him to Dax.

"Oh right!" Paris snapped his finger. "Jadzia, this is my good friend Lieutenant Harry Kim, Voyager's chief operations officer."

Kim warmly smiled back at Dax as she looked at him and smiled. Both shook each other's hands. "How do you do?"

"Just fine," Dax replied. "It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"So I see you're a lieutenant commander now," Paris said after studying her rank on her collar.

Dax nodded. "That's right, and chief science officer on this station. I also double as the Defiant's helm and operations officer too." Jadzia hammered another piece of information. "I've even commanded the Defiant a few times during this war before we retook Deep Space Nine."

"Wow," Paris was impressed. "Most science officers don't really fly ships or even command them. Guess I have some competition."

Jadzia gave Paris a cold dead stare. She wasn't for sure if he was playing or trying to imply something.

"And what's your position on the Voyager?" Jadzia was curious and questioned the person she had met all those many years ago at school. "Let me guess, you're stuck in some small section doing your own thing, right?"

Paris smiled at her. "I'm the Voyager's chief pilot. "I get to fly her."

"Pilot?" Dax was shocked. "I guess you learn something new everyday then. Never figured you for a pilot."

"That's because you never got the chance to know me," Paris dryly stated. "You were too busy leading guys to chase you and then you giving them the cold shoulder."

"Well, I was busy trying to get through school and graduate," Dax was more interested in graduating than anything else at the time. She had always envisioned herself as a Starfleet officer. She didn't have time to have a romance at the time. "Besides, Trills don't….", she trailed off, "they don't really care to get into relationships."

"Uh huh," Paris didn't buy into what she was selling to him.

Harry was curious how these two knew each other. He figured there was an interesting story behind it, as it usually is with Tom Paris. This banter between them sounded so much like him and B'Elanna. "So how do you two know each other?"

"It was during a rather interesting encounter," Dax replied. It was hard to forget from her recollection.

Harry was even more intrigued with this story. He wanted to pander even more to see what she or Paris would say about how they met since it was an interesting. Not to mention for Harry, he was one that didn't really dive into getting into relationships since he wasn't that successful but did love how other people met. He wanted to press this conversation on. Paris was probably going to have a talk with him afterwards.

"Really?" Harry smiled. "Doesn't surprise me since Tom met all sorts of women, didn't you Tom?"

Paris glared at his friend. He knew Harry was doing this for his own pleasure. "Sure Harry, sure." Paris looked back at Dax. "But the wonderful and beautiful Jadzia Dax here was a year older than me at the academy. I don't think she wanted to date someone a year younger than her." This was wishful thinking on his part.

Dax curled up a smile. "You never did ask me Paris. You just assumed."

Paris's eyes widened and his mouth dropped several inches. He never once thought something like that would come out of her mouth. Despite the fact Paris had a thing for Dax during his academy days, she seemed to come off as a cold ice cycle.

"Well now," Paris stopped in his tracks. "If I would have known this, I would have actually asked you out on a date then."

Dax smirked. "Well, I probably would have said no to you anyway."

Paris snapped his fingers. "Ha! I knew it."

Jadzia could only guess what Tom was trying to get at. "Knew what?"

"That you enjoyed being pursued by me and other guys at the academy," Paris stated a matter of fact. "That's why after a while I stopped bothering you, because I knew either you didn't care for me or that you just enjoyed being pursued by all sorts of guys."

Dax was guilty as charged. For all those years the Dax symbiont was in the last host, Curzon, the man did enjoy pursuing all sorts of women. But since the symbiont was in a woman this time, and a very attractive woman, it was nice doing the exact opposite. There was a certain thrill to the chase. After all, Doctor Bashir tried to pursue her as well and she was doing the same thing to him as she did with the men at the academy.

"Jadzia…" A voice trailed off from the distance.

Suddenly, a big stalky Klingon male came walking up to the three. He was wearing a red Starfleet uniform with the rank of lieutenant commander. His hair was tied in a ponytail.

"I thought we had an appointment in one of the Ferengi's holosuites?" Worf looked over at the woman.

"Uh, boys," Jadzia glanced at Worf and then back at the two men, "this here is Lieutenant Commander Worf, the station's strategic operations officer, the Defiant's first officer, and my husband. Worf, this here is Lieutenant Tom Paris, Voyager's chief helm officer, and Lieutenant Harry Kim, the chief operations officer."

Worf nodded.

Paris looked at Harry and then back at Jadzia with a wild eye expression. "Husband?" He was baffled. "I thought you just said Trills don't like to be in relationships?"

"Well," the woman trailed off. "It's kind of hard to not say no to someone like him here. Right honey?" She smiled, teasing the burly Klingon.

Worf glazed his eyes at his wife and moved them away sarcastically. Sometimes for Worf, she played around a little too much for his taste.

Dax sighed. "Well fellas, I would love to talk more but Worf and I have a workout to do." She nodded both at Paris and then at Kim before she walked away with Worf.

Harry watched as the two moved away. "Well that was an interesting conversation." Harry eyed his friend. "Care to tell the story of how you two met?"

However, much to what Harry wanted to press out of his friend, Tom could only think of a single thing as he was lost in thought. "A Klingon? She settled on a Klingon!" Paris shook his head. "Women." He looked at his friend. "See Harry, this is why women are nothing but trouble. Does not matter what species they are or what they look like, they're all trouble."

"I'm sure B'Elanna would be glad you said that," Harry was tip-toeing around Tom's problem with his friend and her husband. "Besides, you're dating a Klingon. What's the difference?"

"Yea about that," Paris motioned for the two to continue walking, "I just never pictured her to be married to one. And don't tell any of this to B'Elanna. She'd have my head on a silver platter by the end of the day if she heard all of this."

"It's a deal, but only if you tell me the story of how you and Commander Dax met?" Harry was inquisitive and asked the question yet again.

"Deal," Paris nodded as the two friends continued to walk on the second floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4 while this is the 6_ _th_ _season of DS9_

 **Deep Space Nine**

Tuvok and Neelix continued to move along the promenade, the second floor of the enormous space station, as the two looked at the different sights to behold. For Neelix, the vast array of different species was a sight to be hold. Never did he expect to see all of these races, species, people, to be under one roof. From the Bajorans , Vulcans, and Klingons Neelix knew about and worked with, to seeing the Ferengi again, to seeing Saurians whom he had never encountered.

"Bah, Mr. Vulcan, what species is that?" Neelix gawked as he looked at a couple whom were walking the opposite direction of them.

"Those are part of the Xindi race called Insectoids. They were once enemies of Starfleet, before the Federation was formed," informed Tuvok who was there to converse any questions the Talaxian might have.

Neelix studied them before they moved on. "They certainly do look intimidating."

The Talaxian had a stray thought occur. He sighed as he knew of someone special who would have been excited as much as him to be on the other side of the galaxy to witness this. "Kes would have loved to be here right now."

Tuvok gave a nod of approval for he too knew Kes would much enjoy the glamor of being in the Alpha Quadrant finally and seeing the different amount and complexity of alien species.

"You know, I haven't seen that many species on a station since last year when I got caught up with my friend Wixiban problems," Neelix would rather forget that unfortunate occurrence that happened. After all, it was when the Voyager was coming to space Neelix had not been to before, and the man thought his usefulness would be over on the ship. But Captain Janeway reminded him at the end when she helped him get out of trouble that Neelix is part of the crew, part of the family, and that he had obligations and duties to perform and to uphold regardless if his knowledge of space ended with the beginning of the Nekrit Expanse.

As the two pair moved about, the came across someone they didn't expect to see.

Neelix stopped and looked on before eyeing his Vulcan friend. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a Cardassian."

The Cardassian was talking to another man in some civilian clothes before he left the Cardassian's sight.

Neelix glanced at Tuvok. "What is a Cardassian doing on the station if they're enemies of the Federation?"

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at the comment as he gazed at the Cardassian whom by then spotted the two looking at him and decided to move towards the pair.

The Cardassian had a devious yet devilish smile as he stood in front of the two. "Well now, I don't think I've ever seen the two of you here on the station before."

Tuvok was suspicious of this person in question. "Curious, there are no other Cardassians here on the station, yet you are the only one here."

The Cardassian smiled like some sort of man trying to hide something from the public. "Indeed I am the only Cardassian here." The Cardassian slightly paused. "My name is Garak. I run a tailor shop just down that away." The man pointed down where he worked. "And whom may you two be?"

Neelix was flabbergasted, not able to answer the man's question.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Voyager's chief of security," implied the Vulcan. "And this here is Lieutenant junior grade Neelix, Voyager's counselor."

"Voyager!" Garak was delighted upon hearing that revelation. "How intriguing. The long lost ship swept away only to return." He nearly had licked his lips. "How interesting."

Garak's attention wondered over to Neelix. "Though I must admit, I'm never seen your race before. Is your race one of the species that keeps to themselves here in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"I'm a Talaxian. My species is on the other side of the galaxy, approximately seventy-five years away from here," Neelix stated as a mater of fact.

"How interesting," Garak responded. The very notion of just one person on the other side of the galaxy away from his people was fascinating to the Cardassian.

Still, being the only one of his kind on this station was something Garak and even Odo shared as they two were the only ones of their kind on the station. But, to Garak, his people were only half a days travel while who knows how many Changelings were in the Alpha Quadrant that were Odo's people. Still, Garak could sympathize with Neelix if the man was feeling rather lonely by not being with his people.

Before Garak could continue the conversation, he was stopped by a man in a blue Starfleet uniform.

"There you are, Garak," the man simply stated. "I thought we had a lunch date together?"

Garak nodded. "Yes we do indeed Doctor." He turned his attention to the two. "Doctor Bashir, this here is Commander Tuvok and Counselor Neelix. They're from the Voyager."

Bashir couldn't help but be in awe of the two. "Really?" His curiousness was fixed on the two Voyager personnel. "It's a wonder how anyone could survive being out in the middle of nowhere without supplies, or new weapons, or anything else."

Garak nodded in agreement with the good doctor. "Well then, it was nice meeting you two. If you ever need new clothing, pants to be sowed up, or simply want to browse please stop by my shop. All is welcome." The Cardassian looked at Tuvok and then at Neelix with one more study on both of them. "Enjoy your stay here on the station."

Bashir nodded at the two and walked off with Garak.

Tuvok raised a distinctive eyebrow as he looked on at Garak.

"I don't think that man looks like he can be trustworthy," Neelix simply stated as he looked at the Vulcan.

"Indeed," Tuvok simply stated. "I do believe there is more than meets the eye with Mr. Garak."


	7. Chapter 7

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4 while this is the 6_ _th_ _season of DS9_

 **The Voyager's Engine Room**

B'Elanna Torres was one of the few people that were in main engineering. It was her and a few others who were still looking over some information. Torres was actually eager to go on the station for the first time and walk around and explore. She wanted to see the sights and other species she was accustomed to she hadn't seen in years. But also she wanted to meet up with Tom as well. No doubt Harry was probably watching over him and making sure he didn't do anything that could get Torres upset with him.

She smirked a little on the thought of Tom. He was actually a good guy, a decent man. She thought of him as a pig at first, probably because he was used to track her and the rest of the former Maquis down, but then realized he wasn't that bad of a guy. It's been a few months, but she was glad she was going out with him. Who knows where the relationship will go.

As Torres was looking over some information on a console, she noticed one of her engineers peering down at her. She was holding a data pad, and wanted to give it to Torres.

"Thanks," B'Elanna grabbed the pad from her as she touched it. She looked at some of the information. "This is good, real good."

Torres looked back up at the engineer who was staring at her. She had a pretty good idea what the young ensign wanted to do. "I suppose you want to head over to the station?"

The Ensign smiled at her as an approval.

"Go, enjoy yourself," Torres smiled at her. "And that goes for everyone else too." She looked at the other three engineers in the room.

As the four engineers moved towards the door to get out of the engine room, another person came strolling through the doors. Overhearing some talking going on, Torres looked up from her console and looked at a man. He was wearing a gold uniform, wearing a senior chief petty officer's rank. He had curly hair and seemed like he was in his mid forties.

Torres got up and walked over to the man. "That's okay," Torres said as she calmly waved for the other four engineers to leave. She looked at the man. "I don't think I've seen you on the Voyager before. Can I help you with something?"

The curly haired man smiled and extended his hand. "Actually I was just curious about this ship and wanted to look around. Chief Miles O'Brien, chief engineer for DS9 and the Defiant."

B'Elanna casted a smile on the man and shook his hand. "Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, chief engineer of the Voyager. It's nice to meet you Chief O'Brien."

O'Brien decided to glance around at the engine room. "Nice to see another Klingon in Starfleet."

Torres was baffled. "Another Klingon?"

O'Brien stopped. "That's right. On Deep Space Nine we have our own Klingon, Lieutenant Commander Worf."

Torres nodded at the clarity. "Oh yes, I seem to recall his name. He's from the Enterprise, right?"

O'Brien nodded. "Yea, he was their chief of security before part of the ship blew up. So was I." O'Brien looked at the warp core. "I seem to recall Intrepid class starships were using a new engine." He then looked at Torres. "Other newer class starships use this too."

B'Elanna simply nodded.

O'Brien was probably wearing out his welcome on the Voyager. "Well I'm sure you've put this ship through hell and back trying to get home." He nodded. "Have to admire a great crew who could navigate on the other side of the galaxy to get home."

"You don't know the half of it," Torres simply stated. "When we were in Borg space I had to make sure the warp core was working at peak proficiency. Otherwise if we were dead in the water, we could have been assimilated."

O'Brien didn't think the Defiant could survive being stuck in the Delta Quadrant. It was too small and lacked the available resources a larger starship would have. Everyone would go stir crazy just trying to find something fun and engaging to do when they were not on duty.

"Lucky you," O'Brien replied. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant and your engine room. Seems like the ship is well taken care of, and that's a sign from an exceptional chief engineer."

"Thank you, Chief O'Brien," Torres was grateful of the approval from another Starfleet engineer. "And I honestly don't know how someone like you is able to keep Deep Space Nine afloat. That has to be a lot of work."

O'Brien nodded. "It is, but with the Starfleet and Bajoran engineers working for me, we've managed to make sure the station hasn't broken down. Otherwise, we too would be dead in the water if the Cardassians and Dominion attack."

Torres showed an amicable nod of approval. Borg, Cardassians, Dominion. God help Starfleet and their allies in getting through this turbulent war.

"Well I'm going to get out of here myself and join my friends on the station," Torres started to go on the move as she was heading out. O'Brien followed suit. "It was great meeting you."

"Likewise," O'Brien now stepped out of main engineering and into a corridor with Torres as they continued to walk to the nearest way onto the station.

 **DS9 Ops**

Captain Sisko was in his office listening to his son, Jake Sisko, rattle on about something. Ensign Nog was standing right next to him kind of just shaking his head after agreeing to be with his best friend in the meeting.

"Come on Dad, if we could just have one meeting with her, it'll be headline news," Jake pleaded trying to not show any weakness on his part on the point he was trying to make.

Ever since the Federation News Service approached him right before the Cardassians and Dominion took over the station, they wanted to make sure readers got a front seat into the war and what all was transpiring around the station. They wanted Jake to get people's opinions on the war, their reactions to the outcomes of battles, Jake's and other officers point of vision on the war, and anything else. Jake's father, however, thought indifferently and was thinking the idea of allowing Jake to write on behalf for the Federation News Service was getting rather annoying. Captain Sisko wasn't much into the press in the first place.

"I don't think Captain Janeway will have time for you Jake," Sisko shook his head at the notion of his son trying to get an interview with the already famous captain.

"But outside of all of the war stuff, people still want to know more about the captain who lead Voyager back home," Jake continued to make his case. "Besides, with all of the brutality of the war, people want a happy piece to read. You know, something that will make them smile."

Nog now had his arms folded up, wrapped around each other, as he continued to shake his head at his friend's reasoning. Since Nog was now a Starfleet officer, he knew better than to try to help his friend snag a story on another captain. They didn't have time to meet with anyone from the press. They were too busy with the war effort anyway.

"Well Jake-O," I can't promise you anything, but if you want to ask her yourself if she would agree with an interview be my guest," the elder Sisko finally gave in.

Jaek's eyes lite up like an exploding star. "Really!" He was overjoyed with emotion. "Thanks dad." He turned his attention to Nog who was surprised to hear his captain say yes to his son. If he were a betting man, he would have lost the bet thinking Captain Sisko would have not allowed his son to interview Captain Janeway. "You hear that Nog?"

Nog dryly pointed to his ears. "Hello!"

"Oh yea, well…." Jake nodded and acknowledged his friend's rather large ears, a trait that allowed Ferengi to be excellent at hearing things.

"Come on," Jake motioned for his friend and him to get out of the way so they could find Captain Janeway.

Captain Sisko simply grabbed his baseball from his desk, tossed it lightly, and smiled as he watched his son and Nog exit his office.

Nog looked at his friend. "Not bad Jake. I was betting your father would turn you down."

"Hey, what kind of a reporter would I be if I could negotiate something. After all, I learned from the best."

Nog looked pleased, knowing some of those Ferengi values he had started to rub off on Jake.

Aside from Major Kira and various other Bajoran and Starfleet officers, she was only sole member of the command crew at Ops besides Captain Sisko. Kira overheard the two young men conversing as she was right next to the engineering station that would normally be occupied by O'Brien.

As Jake and Nog headed towards one of the turbolifts, a couple of passengers got out of the space elevator. It was Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.

Delighted to see the person he wanted to interview, Jake tried to say something, only to meet on false ears as he was having a hard time starting a conversation with Janeway.

Nog silently looked at his now frozen companion and decided to step in and intervene. "Captain Janeway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He extended his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Ensign Nog and this is Jake Sisko."

Janeway unveiled a smile at Nog as she shook his hand. " It's a pleasure to meet you Ensign Nog." She waved her hand at Chakotay. "This here is my first officer, Commander Chakotay."

"I didn't know we had any Ferengi in Starfleet," stated Chakotay.

"I'm the only one so far," explained Nog.

"Well I'm sure you're doing a fine job so far as the only Ferengi in Starfleet, Ensign," Janeway added.

"Thank you, sir," Nog was pleased with the praise he got. He looked back at Jake who hadn't said a word yet. He finally managed to rub his elbow into Jake's side to get his attention.

Jake finally started to say something. "I Um, Captain Janeway, I'm Jake Sisko."

Janeway smiled at the young man. "So Ensign Nog here said so. What can I help you with Jake?"

Jake tried to not stammer with his words. "Well I'm part of the Federation News Service, and I wanted to know if I could interview sometime today if you have the time, of course." Jake wasn't sure if she would say yes to what he wanted. "You see Captain, the readers, well they're very interested in getting some perspective on the captain who brought the Voyager back after facing all sorts of perilous odds. That and it would allow me to take a break from writing more of the war which is becoming a daunting task."

"I'd be delighted," Janeway nodded. "How about in two hours from now in my ready room. We could even tour the Voyager as you write, that way you can see the ship to help give you some insight in the struggles we faced coming home."

"Great!" Jake was thrilled with the idea. He and Nog finally departed into the turbolift.

Major Kira was there to greet the two after Jake and Nog left. "I'm Major Kira Nerys, first officer of DS9. It's an honor and pleasure to have you here on the station, Captain."

"Likewise, Major," Janeway was sincere.

"And thank you for allowing to do the interview with Captain Sisko's son. He really is an excellent writer," Kira added.

"The young man does seem eager," Chakotay stated.

Kira nodded. "Let me take you to the Captain's office."

As they walked just a few feet or so, Chakotay couldn't help look around and see the Cardassian architecture of ops. "No offense Major, but I'm not sure how you survived being on this station at the beginning after the Cardassians left."

Kira looked at the man. "It wasn't easy at first, especially since I worked down below as a slave laborer mining ore for the Cardassians. In fact when Captain Sisko first got here, I had to remind myself that he nor the Federation were like the Cardassians."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy at first," Chakotay said. "I myself was part of the Maquis at the time. And when my crew and I were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Janeway here integrated my crew with her crew. I know how uncertain one can feel in times of change."

Both Janeway and Kira gave a thoughtful expression at Chakotay. Hearing those words were something that helped reassure Kira herself in the early days of trying to cope at the beginning of her tenure with the rest of the Starfleet personnel.

The doors to Sisko's office opened as Kira, Janeway, and Chakotay walked in.

"Captain Janeway and her executive officer Commander Chakotay to see you, Captain," Kira pointed out.

Sisko got up from his desk, still holding his baseball, and walked over to greet the pair. "Thank you Major."

Kira nodded as she left the three alone in the office.

"It's a pleasure to meet you face to face again, Captain," Sisko had more of a military professional presence to himself than Janeway who was more approachable with people.

"Thank you, Captain," Janeway looked on. "It's been a long time. Last time I was here you were just a commander and had hair."

Sisko couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Can I offer you or Commander Chakotay a drink?"

Both the two Voyager personnel shook their heads. They sat down as Sisko sat down on his end still fiddling with his baseball.

"What is that?" Chakotay was fixated with the ball in Sisko's hand.

"It's called a baseball," explained the Captain. "It was a popular sport in Earth's past before it fell out of favor. My son and I are quite fond of the sport."

"Speaking of your son," Janeway switched subjects, "I just agreed to do an interview with him."

Not really surprised, Sisko couldn't help but think how his son had grown in the last few years as a more assertive person. But then again being serene and reticent wasn't a trademark of reporters in general.

"And I do thank you for that," Sisko gazed at Captain Janeway. "Anyway"….His voice was trailing off. "I understand you're going to deliver some supplies that has been stored here for the last week to the Fifth Fleet."

Janeway nodded as a reply. "We've been ordered to take the supplies to the Ravel system."

Sisko grimaced. That was a hotbed of Dominion and activity. It was close to the Chin'toka System, an area Starfleet was thinking it could be of strategic value.

"I don't envy your task," Sisko stated his case. He was still toying with his baseball. "But I do think I can help you on the matter."

As Chakotay shot a curious expression to his captain, both wondered what Sisko was going to do.

Sisko tapped a button from his console. One of the side doors that led directly from his office opened. General Martok walked in.

The burly Klingon towered over the Voyager people as they and Sisko got up from their seats.

Janeway wanted to ask what happened to Martok's left eye, but decided to be polite and skip the question.

"This is General Martok," Sisko explained. "He's been an adjutant for the Klingon fleet as well as helping me coordinate the war effort. He's a valuable asset."

"Captain Janeway, it's an honor to meet you," Martok's raspy voice carried throughout the room. "I have no doubt you are indeed a fine captain from your reports."

"I'm sure you have a vehement desire of honor, General," Janeway smiled at the man. "We can certainly use it as we're moving supplies to the fleet."

"We've used some vehement desire over the last few years trying to get home, and of course facing the Borg," Chakotay added to the conversation.

The mere mention of the race of cybernetic beings that took his wife away sent cold shivers down Sisko's spine. Somehow he could face down the Cardassians and Dominion but not the Borg. He was kind of thankful Admiral Hayes ordered him to stay behind last year while letting Worf take command of the Defiant to face opposition of the Borg.

"My orders are to make sure you deliver the supplies. Both the Federation and Klingons are counting on us," Martok knew this mission was as important as all the others. The troops on the frontlines needed what was contained in the containers to be delivered to them as fast and promptly as possible. "My ship will be cloaked as we match your course and speed heading into the Ravel System."

"Cloaked?" Chakotay was confused.

"Yes," Martok shot back, "that way if the enemy does engage you they'll be in a nice surprise when they see us."

"And now that the Romulans have joined the war effort we're going to be getting more troops on the frontlines?" Janeway asked.

"You can be sure of that," Sisko was pressing on. "It will be only a matter of time, more than likely by the end of the week, that the Romulans will send ships out here to help out. Hopefully they can turn the tide of the war in our favor."

Martok couldn't help but laugh at the notion of Romulans aiding Klingons.

"Something funny, General?" Chakotay questioned.

"Romulans, of all people, helping us!" Martok glanced at Sisko. "Who would have thought!"

"And we need them if we are going to win this war and stop all of this bloodshed," Sisko added.

Martok nodded in agreement. The Klingon forces were becoming smaller and smaller in the previous weeks. True, Klingons at an early age desire to die in battle to receive their honor, but even Martok knew by reading various reports that the number of Klingon soldiers was gradually being reduced. Hopefully the Romulans will help out.

"I'll communicate with you on when we depart tomorrow morning, General," Janeway looked at Martok.

Sisko wanted to conclude the mission briefing. "Well then, if there's no more questions, I wish you all best of luck on this mission." He smiled at Janeway. "And good luck with the interview with my son." Sisko winked.


	8. Chapter 8

_Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount Pictures…._

 _Story takes place sometime in season 4 while this is the 6_ _th_ _season of DS9_

 **Voyager**

The next morning rolled around and fastly approached everyone like lightening speed. Most of the Voyager personnel were too caught up with the on goings of the station, walking around, and experiencing being home for the first time, well not counting going back to Earth in the year of nineteen ninety six.

Neelix walked into the mess hall thinking he might see his kitchen and galley. Unfortunately for him the kitchen and galley had been replaced with a gigantic replicator wall similar to the one he took out when his first joined the crew.

Neelix just stood there looking at the replicator like a statue.

"Are you okay Mr. Neelix?" A voice said.

Neelix reawoke himself as he looked to see who was talking to him.

"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Vorik." Truth of the matter is Neelix was so used to preparing the crews' meals that he wanted to get behind the counter and cook some breakfast for everyone. In this case he wasn't going to.

Vorik assumed Neelix was saddened he wasn't going to cook meals anymore, at least not for a while, as Vorik looked at the replicator Neelix was staring out. "I enjoyed your culinary meals, Mr. Neelix, as did everyone else. Besides, you can't do double duty as a chef and helping sort out the crews problems now that you're a full time counselor?"

Vorik nodded as he walked away from the Talaxian and ordered something to eat. Truth be told, Neelix thought that he could juggle making meals and giving advice to the crew, but Starfleet had other ideas.

 **Sometime later**

Janeway and Chakotay were in command, Tuvok at tactical, Kim at ops, Seven at her station in between the seats of Chakotay and Janeway, and Paris at the helm. Neelix strolled in from the turbolift. He looked at Tuvok and nodded at the man, and then came across the bridge and sat right next to Janeway.

Janeway, with her warm eyes and inviting smile, looked at the man. "Good morning, Counselor." She showered a grin at the Talaxian, evoking a little humor now that he was the ship's counselor.

"Captain, Commander," Neelix sat without giving away too much emotion.

Chakotay glanced at the man and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Neelix? You're usually very chipper in the morning." Chakotay gave pause. "Actually, you're chipper throughout the day."

Neelix sighed. "I just got back from the mess hall and noticed my galley was replaced by a replicator." Neelix paused briefly. "I guess I assumed I was going to continue to cook everyone's meals."

Paris turned around from his console. "Well Neelix, if we survive Q's test, you'll be right back serving Leola Root stew to everyone once we get back to our time frame."

"I for one will alert sickbay when we reach that juncture," Seven smiled at Neelix. "Perhaps the Doctor can come up with a antibody to help with the crews' ill stomachs."

Seven with getting used to adding humor to her responses, something she had trouble adapting to when she regained her humanity for the first time after being disconnected from the collective. It had been a struggle for her, but she was adapting very well.

Neelix shot back a grimace expression at his friends as he nearly sighed.

Janeway tapped a button from the console between her and Chakotay. "B'Elanna."

"Yes ma'am," the chief engineer said through the com channel.

"Did you find the engine room," Janeway spoke with some humorous undertones.

"Right where I left it, ma'am," Torres replied through the channel.

"Harry, secure our departure with the station. Make sure they are ready for us to depart," Janeway instructed.

Harry Kim worked his console, maneuvering his fingers around the different buttons like he would do if he were playing his clarinet to play the right notes.

After a brief pause, "Ops has cleared us for our departure Captain."

"Relay our depature to the IKS Rotarran," Chakotay looked at the young man. "Have General Martok match our course and speed as per his instructions."

"Aye sir," Kim continued to work his console. After a brief moment, "message received and acknowledged".

Chakotay glanced at Janeway. "Nice to have a Klingon escort on our side."

It had been a long time since Janeway was appreciative of the Klingons help. After all, they've been stranded in the other side of the galaxy for far too long, with out any kind of allies with the exception of the Talaxians aiding the Voyager crew here and there at the start of their journey especially to help take back the ship from the Kazon when the crew became stranded on that planet. Still, having just one lone Klingon ship that was cloaked at the time would help her complete the mission with better odds than just going at it alone.

"My thoughts exactly," Janeway spoke. She looked directly ahead. "Mr. Paris, set course of the Ravel system, warp six as soon as we clear DS9."

"Aye captain," the full lieutenant Tom Paris acknowledged as he danced his hands around the helm console. "Course set."

"Engage," Janeway nodded as a way to gesture to get the ship moving.

"And here we go again," Paris exclaimed. "Hopefully we don't get lost this time."

The rest of the bridge crew couldn't help but chuckle in Paris's remark since the first time they departed Deep Space Nine they ended up getting stranded by the Caretaker in the Delta Quadrant.

And with that, the Voyager glided away from the Cardassian designed station along with the Rotarran before it cloaked.


End file.
